


Compromises

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to be flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atypicalsnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/gifts).



> Written in 2010 in response to atypicalsnowman's challenge to use the sentence, "no, there's not a potion for that."

Severus Snape was having a perfectly wonderful time chatting with Hermione Weasley. If you had told him—even five years ago—that this situation was in his future, he would have laughed. Bitterly. But a lot can change in a few years.

Hermione and Severus were discussing some specialized potions that he was working on for the Department of Mysteries. He was one of the few people to whom Hermione could speak about her job. It was only about one project, but he could tell that she was relieved to share the details of her day with someone.

Meanwhile, the noise coming from the other room was reaching ear-splitting volume. The shrieks of the children were underscored by the laughter of their fathers. Severus still couldn’t believe that Harry and Ron had both decided to stay home with their respective offspring. He didn’t know how they stayed sane without the escape of going to work.

When their discussion of the implications of the discovery of a new strain of aconite in South America was interrupted by yet another piercing shriek, Hermione and Severus exchanged a glance and joined their husbands and children in the living room.

Rose and the twins were rolling around in front of the fireplace like a litter of puppies, and Harry and Ron were both sitting on the couch discussing something in animated tones. When Harry looked up and saw Severus, he leapt to his feet. Severus hadn’t seen Harry this excited for a long time. In fact, he hadn’t seen Harry looking this awake, period, since the twins were born. A small smile began to flirt with his mouth. Then Harry spoke.

“Severus! We’ve had a wonderful idea! All we need is something to give the children that will make it so that only us parents can hear them. Then Ron and I can take the kids out and we won’t be stuck inside all the time because the kids cause a scene when we go out and then everything will be better and Ron and I can leave the house! Our houses! You know what I mean, right? There’s just gotta be a potion for that.”

Severus stared blankly at his lover and said, “No, there's not a potion for that.”

Hermione looked Severus straight in the eye and then marched back into the other room. Severus gave Harry a quick kiss and then followed her.

“You were right,” Hermione huffed. “It’s time to get house elves.”


End file.
